


Culpabilidad y Amor

by RosaMcCoy



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, Leemon, M/M, OCC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/pseuds/RosaMcCoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash Charles/Erik  ¿Que hubiera pasado si Erik no se habría convertido en Magneto? ¿y si hubiera estado con Charles después del incidente de la playa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpabilidad y Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración : estos personajes no son míos sino de Stan Lee y Marvel.
> 
> Este Fic es el Punto de Vista de Erik y tiene algo de occ. 
> 
> este es mi primer fic de los X - Men.

Culpabilidad y Amor

Me siento muy culpable de lo que le sucedió a Charles, desde que paso lo de la playa no me he separado de él, no podía hacerlo.

Sé que por mi culpa el ser que amo con toda mi vida, esta tumbado en una cama de hospital y sin posibilidad de volver a caminar, eso hace que mi culpa crezca de una manera aplastante, ojala fuera yo estar en su lugar, pero por mi idiotez de eliminar a los humanos herí a la persona que amo en secreto, sé que Xavier me lee el pensamiento, pero ese secreto lo tengo bien guardado para que no salga a la luz y menos ahora que por mi error y estupidez Charles esta así, lo veo dormir sentado aun lado de su cama, le agarro una mano y la aprieto con suavidad.

Es tan joven y estará atado una silla de ruedas de por vida, yo soy el responsable de eso; merezco morir por todo el daño que le hice, sé que no merezco su amor o su amistad después de que desviara la bala hacia él.

Siento que mis lagrimas caen sin control de mis ojos, lagrimas de dolor y de arrepentimiento, sólo imaginarme a Charles en su silla de ruedas, es tan terrible, sé que no merezco su perdón, aunque muy dentro de mi espero que el me lo otorgue y volvamos a hacer amigos de nuevo.

Con esta culpa que tengo en mi corazón, me quedo dormido soñando y rogando porque Charles me perdoné y que vuelva a caminar.

No sé cuanto tiempo dormí, cuando sentí una suave caricia en mi cabello y con eso empiezo abrir mis ojos, lo primero que veo es a Charles despierto sonriéndome, mientras que su mano acaricia mi pelo, nos quedamos mirándonos; no veo enojo en el rostro de Charles, por la manera que me esta sonriendo, es como si no hubiera pasado nada desde hace 3 días en la playa, y eso me hace sentirme mas culpable; sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas caen nuevamente de mis ojos; siento que la mano que estaba acariciando mi pelo, se dirige a mi cara y me limpia las mejillas con ternura, mientras su otra mano todavía la tenia agarrada entre las mías y él me correspondía el apretón.

\- Charles…yo…lo…siento…mucho...de…verdad…lo...siento…no...Quise… hacerlo…perdóname…mi amigo…por lo que... Mas…quieras - le confesé totalmente arrepentido de lo que hecho, y sobre todo por sus piernas, siento que separa su mano de la mía y me jala de la camisa hacia abajo, para darme un abrazo y yo sólo le correspondí ocultando mi rostro en su pecho, mientras recibía caricias de mi cabello, para que me tranquilizara.

\- No tienes que pedir perdón – habló comprensivo – ya que yo te perdono Erik, quizás fue tu culpa, pero te distes cuenta antes de que fuera más tarde, habrías provocado la tercera guerra mundial, pero no lo hiciste y con eso me conformo, no te culpes más Erik, que ya paso y estamos juntos mi amigo – me dijo tranquilo, mientras continuaba abrazado a él, pero eso no me hace mejor, todo lo contrario, por mi culpa quedo paralitico de por vida y no podrá caminar nunca más, siento que sus manos levantan mi cabeza de su pecho y hace que lo mire a sus ojos azules – No te culpes mas Erik, esto tenia que pasar de cualquier modo y no me molestaría estar en sillas de ruedas de por vida ya que tendré a ti y me ayudaras - me dijo tranquilizándome, limpiando mi cara que todavía tenia lagrimas.

\- Pero como no me guardas rencor Charles, si por mi culpa estarás en silla de ruedas, lo que tú debes de sentir hacia mí es odio, repulsión al saber que yo te deje así – estaba ya alterado, él no se daba cuenta de cómo iba a sufrir al verlo en esa silla, yo cada vez que lo viera sentiría las mas grande culpabilidad de mi vida.

\- Erik fue un accidente debes dejarlo en paz, odio verte sufrir de esta manera tú ya has sufrido más de la cuenta, ya no mereces sufrir; sufriste cuando eras un niño por eso deja de hacerlo, tu mereces ser feliz, no me importa las piernas, ¿sabes? lo mas importante es estar vivo y aquí estoy contigo y sé que si me dejas te ayudare a quitarte toda esta culpa y tristeza que tienes dentro de tu corazón.

\- ¿Como Charles, como harás que se vaya esta maldita culpa? si tú mismo me lo dijiste, he sufrido mucho y esto cada vez se hace más grande ¿como Char? – no termine decir su nombre ya que sus labios se pegaron a los míos y empezó a besarme, yo estaba en shock, Charles me estaba besando, el amor de mi vida me estaba besando y yo como tonto no podía corresponder el beso que me estaba dando, siento que sus labios se separaran de los míos y extraño ese contacto en mi boca, él está sonriéndome, de seguro por qué leyó mi mente.

Yo sentía las mejillas ardiendo, por que él acaba de descubrir que le quiero.

Él me vio directo a los ojos, tomo mi mentón y comenzó a hablar de manera pausada y con un sentimiento de inmenso amor reflejado en su rostro.

\- Esto Erik, te quitara este sentimiento de culpa que tienes, se de tus emociones hacia mí, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no quería que te enteraras, ya que yo todavía no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ti y no te quería herirte de esa manera. Pero ahora lo sé, cuando te vi en la playa agarrándome y no me querías soltarme, estabas llorando por mí, pidiendo que no te dejara, que me quedara contigo, además la manera en que me has cuidando en el hospital. Ahora sé que mi único motivo para vivir eres tu Erik Lehnsherr, te amo con todo mí ser – me dijo y comenzó a besarme de nuevo; esta vez le respondí.

Nunca pensé que Charles me besaría y que además me dijera que me ama, no sé cuánto tiempo duramos besándonos; hasta que tuvimos por separarnos por un poco de aire, al verlo a los ojos estaba sonriéndome con cariño y yo le correspondí, ahora era mi momento de hablar.

\- Yo también te amo Charles desde el día en que te conocí, me cautivaste con esa mirada de chico inteligente, tan seguro de ti mismo. Aunque al principio fue creciendo nuestra amistad ya sentía algo más por ti que una simple amistad. Era amor - dije acariciando ligeramente su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos – amor que trate de ocultar, para que no lo vieras, y luego me echaras de tu vida, pero veo que no lo hiciste muy bien. – comente haciendo un pequeño puchero, suspire profundamente y seguí - Luego paso lo del accidente y era tanta mi preocupación hacia ti que olvide todo mi alrededor, al saber que te había herido quería morir, yo no podía creer de que te pude haber matado, de verdad lo siento – confesé bajando la mirada comenzando a llorar de nuevo, no era posible de que llorara tanto, quizás sea porque si estoy arrepentido, supe que si algo le sucedía yo sería el responsable.

\- Erik – escuche la voz de Charles, pero al levantar mi vista, veo que él no me estaba hablando – Erik Despierta – siento entonces que estoy dormido, así que despierto y lo primero que veo es a Charles mirándome con preocupación en sus ojos – otra vez soñando con lo mismo – me dijo tranquilamente mientras me miraba al lado de la cama.

Había pasado 4 años desde ese horrible día y yo todavía soñaba lo del hospital y la rara declaración de amor, que acabo precisamente con lo arrepentido de que lo que hice, y también la manera en que le pedía perdón.

Charles me levantaba ya que siempre acaba soñando con esto que ahora era como una pesadilla.

Veo la mano de Charles acariciar mi rostro con delicadeza, me acerco más a él y Charles me besa en la frente como si fuera niño, para luego hacer que apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

\- Si – sólo le pude contestar eso.

\- ¿Sabes que yo te amo verdad? – yo sólo asentí, mientras sentía su mano en mi pelo rubio. Yo lo miraba embobado a sus divinos ojos azules – ya no debes de sufrir con eso Erik, tú sabes que recordar aquello te haces daño – dijo mirándome serio, aunque su tono de voz es de preocupación.

\- Lo sé Charles, pero es que siempre recuerdo eso, cuando es el día en que yo te deje invalido – se lo dije con voz entrecortada –, la culpa me está consumiendo - sentí que me abrazaba y me acercaba más a él, posa sus labios sobre los míos en un beso corto, pero lleno de amor.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que es sentir culpa, pero ya han pasado cuatro años desde aquello y hemos estado tan felices juntos o ¿es que tú no lo estás conmigo? – me preguntó, yo abro los ojos como platos, no puedo creer que Charles está diciendo eso.

\- Pues Claro que he estado feliz contigo, Cómo puedes dudarlo siquiera. –le conteste, mientras veía a Charles bajando la cabeza avergonzado, yo la levanto con mis manos y le miro a sus hermosos ojos – Te amo Charles eres mi vida, eres mi familia, tu y los niños, ¿ por qué piensas que no te amo? si eres la persona que me rescató, cuando quería levantar el submarino de Shaw… cuando estaba a punto de ahogarme tu estuviste allí y me salvaste, me apoyaste cuando no podía mover la antena con mis manos, me distes la esperanza y la confianza y aunque por mi estupidez quedaste invalido, tú me acogiste de nuevo como si nada hubiera pasado, me estas ayudando a superas mi culpa, te agradezco tanto que estés a mi lado – dije tomándole las manos y comenzando a acariciarlas – y que no me odies por lo que te hice, cuando me dijiste que me amabas y que no te querías separar de mí, me hiciste inmensamente feliz con tus palabras Charles – sin darme cuentas tibias lagrimas caían de mis ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad, ya que libere todo lo que sentía.

Por fin me pude quitar ese sentimiento de culpa que ha estado en mí durante años, veo a Charles y está sonriendo, supongo que es por lo que leyó ahorita en mi mente. Siento que sus manos me agarran los hombros desnudos, acercándome hasta a él y comienza a besarme, esta vez más largo, yo le correspondo con ansias, sin duda él es el único que me pone vulnerable, nos besamos hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por un poco de aire, pero eso si, no soltamos nuestro abrazo.

\- Vaya, al fin, era hora que dejaras salir todo esto, te estabas destruyendo Erik – sonrojándose confesó – tuve que decir esa mentira para que dejaras salir toda esa culpa que no te dejaba casi respirar, ni vivir como un ser humano, de verdad lo siento pero era necesario, mi amor - dijo besándome en la mejilla yo lo miraba emocionado, por fin era libre de toda esa angustia y ahora estoy con Charles – si no hubiera leído tu mente, nunca hubieras sabido si eras correspondido, gracias a eso comencé a amarte. Te amo Erik Lehnsherr y siempre lo haré – me dijo sus labios cerca de los míos y me beso delicadamente, yo le correspondí con gusto.

\- Yo también te amo Charles Xavier y sé que si te vas de mi lado, yo me iría contigo, ya que no aguantaría estar un segundo sin ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida – sonreí grande por primera vez en cuatro años llenos de dolor.

\- Lo sé mi amor, yo también haría lo mismo si algo malo te sucediera, pero ahora no pensemos en eso ¿quieres? mejor hagamos otras cosas más importantes – insinuó guiñándome un ojo y con una sonrisa en su cara y eso hace que me sonroje.

\- Esta bien Charles, hagamos esas cosas importantes – respondí igual sonriendo y lo empecé a besar con la suavidad que podía, no quería ser brusco con él, separa su boca de la mía y yo no entiendo la razón, me mira sonriendo – ¿Qué sucede Charles?– le pregunte con preocupación, siento entonces que sus labios vuelven a mi boca en un beso feroz yo a penas le correspondo el beso, nunca pensé esa actitud en él, lo miro y veo en sus ojos malicia.

\- Date la vuelta Erik – sólo dijo eso, yo no salía de asombro, no puedo creer que él me vaya a follar, aunque es imposible ya que con su discapacidad – Erik deja de pensar en eso y date vuelta que yo te puedo follarte ahora mismo – dijo una voz que no reconocía en él.

Sin dudar yo obedecí inmediatamente, me giro, al verlo observo que con sus manos se arrastra hacia mí y se me pone encima, con cuidado de no dañarse, siento que mete el primer dedo con lubricación en mi entrada, no sé cómo consiguió el lubricante, pero no me importa, ahora lo único que quería es sentir a Charles adentro de mi.  
– No seas impaciente Erik, ya voy no te desesperes – dijo leyéndome el pensamiento y sigue haciendo que ese dedo entre en mi rápido y lento a la vez, yo estaba gimiendo de placer con ese dedo que entraba y salía de mí, miraba a Xavier y estaba sonriendo de seguro por la condición en que me encontraba, enseguida metió otro dedo en mi eso hace que saque un gemido más fuerte.

\- Oh…Por…Dios...Mas…Charles – le dije con voz entrecortada por el placer.

Veo que asiente y empieza hacer el movimientos de tijeras en mi culo, yo no paraba de gemir, nunca pensé que sería tan bueno en esto, ya que la mayoría de las veces yo le follaba, pero esta vez es distinto, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no sentí cuando introdujo el tercer dedo y yo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo como nunca lo he hecho.

– Mas…Mas…Charles…no… te…detengas – le pedí al borde del placer, estaba a punto de córreme.

Charles tiene una ligera capa de sudor en todo su cuerpo y eso hace que me excite más, ver cómo me folla con sus deliciosos dedos.  
Ya me lo imagino cuando entre en mí.

Siento que saca sus dedos de mi interior, yo gimoteo con molestia, quería sentir más contacto de él.

\- Tranquilízate Erik ya viene la mejor parte ¿pero confías en mi? – yo solo asentí emocionado y angustiado a la vez, era la primera vez que alguien me follaba, lo veo ya tenía su miembro cubierto de lubricación y con el condón puesto, está sonriéndome con amor, se acerca y me besa pasionalmente, logrando que me relaje, él aprovechó para meter su pene en mi interior, yo gimo de dolor, no me esperaba esta introducción tan rápido – ¿Te duele, quieres que pare? – ofreció mentalmente, yo sólo negué con la cabeza; ya estaba sintiendo el placer, y él seguía besándome, yo le correspondo, mientras sentía que su erección comenzaba a moverse dentro de mi interior, eso me hace gemir en su boca con los toques que siento de su polla en mí.

Comienza las envestidas mas rápido mi interior, yo me tuve de separar del beso para poder gemir y respirar, con esos movimientos hace que no pare de gemir, veo a Charles y se está riendo de seguro por lo que dije, lo acerco más a mí y lo beso, en un beso agresivo y Charles me lo corresponde en la misma manera, ya no aguantaría mucho más. Cuando sentí su polla presionar en mi próstata logre ver las estrellas a mí alrededor, separe mi boca de la de Charles para gemir de puro placer.

\- Mas… allí…golpea…otra…vez…allí...Charles – dije a punto de explotar de puro gozo, veo que Charles me sonríe y asiente, hace el mismo movimiento golpeando mi próstata, una y otra vez, hasta que por fin me corrí; todo el semen cayo en las sabanas, pero me importo un carajo, estaba indispuesto ya que todavía Charles se movía dentro de mi hasta lograr correrse dentro de mí.

Se separa de mí con cuidado, yo volteo para acostarlo con cuidado en la cama, Charles hace que me acueste en su pecho y me abraza con mucho cariño y amor.

\- ¿Que tal Erik, te gusto la manera en que te di mi sorpresa? – me dijo entrecortadamente ya que oía a su corazón todavía acelerado por la ronda de sexo.

\- Sí, bastante Charles, nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno siendo el activo, por las veces que te folle, creí que sólo tenias madera de pasivo, pero ya veo que no – le conteste mirándole desde su pecho con mis ojos azules y él sonríe – y tampoco pensé que fueras tan amoroso conmigo.

\- Pues ya vez mi amigo, que puedo ser el activo cuantas veces quieras, pero hoy lo hice, por que quería aliviar tu sufrimiento con eso, quería que olvidaras tu dolor y tu culpa, claro también lo hice porque te amo y te mereces todo lo mejor y si con eso te hago que olvides por un momento lo que pasaste por cuatros años, me doy por bien servido. Te amo Erik como no tienes idea – me dijo mirándome y besando mi frente con cariño.

\- Gracias por tenerme paciencia Charles, por estar conmigo a pesar de todos los errores que tuve antes de conocerte y aparte por amarme, muchas gracias de verdad mi amigo – le dije mirándole y me sonríe - yo te amo más que a mi propia vida Charles, daría la vida para estar a tu lado - le conteste acercando mis labios a los suyos y comenzamos a besarnos con pasión.

\- Yo también te amo Erik, con todo mi ser – y volvió a besarme con más pasión.

Nunca pensé que tendría que darle gracias a dios, ya que desde muy niño trajo mucho sufrimiento a mi vida, pero desde la llegada de Charles, todo a sido tan diferente, sé que tuvimos tantos problemas, sin embargo logramos sortearlos juntos, llevando a cabo uno de los sueños de mi amante, la escuela de Xavier para jóvenes mutantes. Y aunque tuvieron que pasar cuatro años para que yo superara mi culpa por el accidente en el que él salió herido, dejándole secuelas irreparables, él tan maravilloso como siempre ayudándome a salir adelante, es por eso, que ahora puedo ver a dios a los ojos y decir a gritos y sin vergüenza GRACIAS DIOS por traer tan divino ser al mundo, mil gracias por crear a Charles Xavier.

Fin…

**Author's Note:**

> Hola
> 
> Si llegaron hasta aquí es por que leyeron el fic, como verán es mi primer fic de x - men y espero no el ultimo espero que no sean malos conmigo es la primera vez que escribo este pairing pero mejorare.  
> Espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer y los reviews


End file.
